<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je sens le gouffre by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706757">Je sens le gouffre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of Poetry, POV First Person, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je sens le bord du gouffre devant moi. Comme une bouche béante, prête à me dévorer."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je sens le gouffre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : <em>Doki Doki Literature Club</em> appartient à Team Salvato, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 19 janvier 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je sens le bord du gouffre devant moi.<br/>Comme une bouche béante, prête à me dévorer.</p><p> </p><p>Les voix me disent de sauter.<br/>-----Toutes.<br/>--------Tout le temps.<br/>-----------Sans arrêt, sans arrêt.<br/>Les voix de mes amis, les voix de ma famille, et surtout ma propre voix.<br/>« Saute. » « Après tout, pourquoi continuer ? » « Tu ne vaux rien. » « Tu n'es qu'un poids. »<br/>Je le sais, je le sens : personne ne peut me sauver.</p><p> </p><p>Monika a raison, comme toujours...<br/>Je devrai tout arrêter.<br/>-----Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Ni lui, ni les autres.<br/>Que de Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika. Monika.<br/>Cela n'a toujours été que Monika.<br/>-----------Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?<br/>Je dois disparaître.<br/>--------Et le gouffre qui m'appelle encore et encore....</p><p> </p><p>Me pardonneras-tu ?<br/>Je ne pense pas venir au festival avec toi finalement...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>